Love and Happiness Piper and Leo
by Piper-Holy
Summary: Charmed ones all getting married and pregnant and all live at the manor and moving out. I might add demon fighting in sometime. Read how they have kids, meet new people and have more people join their family. PRUE/ANDY PIPER/LEO PHOEBE/COOP PAIGE/HENRY UPDATED 1/1/13
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Piper Halliwell and her sisters Prue, Phoebe, and Paige, they are witches, the most powerful witches of all good creatures. They are known as the Charmed Ones or the Power of Four.

Piper is in a relationship with Leo, their whitelighter, he helps them to destroy the demons and warlocks and any other bad magical creatures that tries to harm them.

Prue is in a relationship with Andy, an inspector, a mortal.

Phoebe is in a relationship with coop, he's a cupid, he helps people to find love.

Paige is in a relationship with Henry, a parole officer, a mortal.

They all know about magic and live at the Manor.

**Andrew(Andy)James Trudeau(27):** Prue's Boyfriend, A Mortal

**Powers:** None

**Prudence(Prue)Melinda Halliwell(26):** Andy's Girlfriend, A Witch

**Powers:** Telekinesis, Astral Projection

**Leonardo(Leo)Christopher Wyatt(25):** Piper's Boyfriend, A Whitelighter

**Powers:** Orbing, Electric Shock, Sensing, Healing, Hover

**Piper Annette Halliwell(24):** Leo's Girlfriend, A Witch

**Powers:** Freezing, Blowing Up Stuff

**Coop Astrid Cupid(23):** Phoebe's Boyfriend, A Cupid

**Powers:** Heart In, Ability To Create Love

**Phoebe Graclyn Halliwell(22):** Coop's Girlfriend, A Witch

**Powers:** Premination, Levitation, Empathy

**Henry Micheal Mitchell(21):** Paige's Boyfriend, A Mortal

**Powers:** None

**Paige Rosemary Mathews(20):** Henry's Girlfriend, Half Witch, Half Whitelighter

**Powers:** Orbing Stuff, Orbing, Healing


	2. Chapter 2: A sister moment

Piper walks down stairs to the kitchen of the Manor.

**Prue: **Good Morning, Piper

**Piper: **Good Morning, Prue, Is Leo here

**Prue: **He said to tell you that the Elders assigned him a new charge and that he will ben home by supper, and that he loves you

**Piper: **Okay thanks, is there any coffee made

**Prue: **Yeah, just made some

Prue gets a mug out of the cup board and pours some coffee and hands it to piper. She takes a sip as Phoebe and Paige enter the kitchen. Prue hands them both a cup of coffee.

**Prue: **Good Morning, Phoebe and Paige

**Phoebe: **Morning, Prue

**Paige: **Morning, Prue

**Phoebe: **Piper, Where's Leo

**Piper: **He has a new charge

**Prue: **Hey where's Henry and Coop

**Paige: **Work

**Phoebe: **Work

**Piper: **Is Andy at work as well

**Prue: **Yeah, he has a case

**Piper: **Are guys work way too much don't they

**Paige: **Yeah, but at least it's for something they love

**Phoebe: **And speaking of work, I better get to the Bay Mirror to give advice

**Prue: **Yeah, I have to get to 415 Magazine, I have a photo shoot today

**Piper: **I have to get P4 set up and going for tonight

**Paige: **Yeah and I have to go help witches and whitelighters-to-be

**Piper: **Tell the guys to met us at P4 tonight

**Prue: **Kay

**Phoebe: **Kay

**Paige: **Kay


	3. Chapter 3: Doctors

Prue went to the Doctor.

**Doctor: **Sorry Prue, but your not sick

**Prue: **Then what's wrong

**Doctor: **Your Perfectly healthy and your baby too

**Prue: **My baby, I'm pregnant

**Doctor: **Yes you are, your 3 months

**Prue: **Thanks

**Doctor: **Your Welcome

Piper went to the Doctor.

**Doctor: **Piper, Your not sick

**Piper: **Really

**Doctor: **Yes, your 2 months pregnant

**Piper: **I'm pregnant

**Doctor: **Yeah, congratuations

**Piper: **Thanks

Phoebe is at the Doctors.

**Doctor: **Your not sick, your pregnant

**Phoebe: **Really

**Doctor: **Yes, 1 month

**Phoebe: **Oh, thank you

**Doctor: **Your Welcome

Paige went to the Doctor.

**Doctor: **Your not sick, your 2 weeks pregnant

**Paige: **Yay, thank you

**Doctor: **Your Welcome


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

SORRY ITS BEEN AWHILE IVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND WORK!

I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY NEXT MONTH!

THE NEXT CHAPTERS I WILL WRITE WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER!

IM DOING THIS BECAUSE MOST OF U SAID THAT MY FIRST CHAPS WERE POINTLESS!

BUT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO U SHOULDNT OF JUDGED ME!

IM ONLY IN HIGHSCHOOL PLUS IM MOVING NEXT MONTH!

I HAVE NEXT CHAPS WRITTEN ON PAPER BUT I HAVE TO TYPE AND SUBMIT THEM!

HOPEFULLY SOON!


	5. Chapter 5: Telling guys, double surprise

Prue goes to the police station to meet Andy.

**Andy:** Hey Prue … what are you doing here?

**Prue:** I have to tell you something … its important

Andy's smile then fades to concern.

**Andy:** Okay … lets go in here

Andy then leads Prue into an interrogation room. Prue turns to look at Andy.

**Prue:** Well … I don't know how to tell you this … or if your going to like this …

**Andy:** Okay, Prue … what's going on?

Andy is looking at Prue with lots of concern in his eyes.

**Prue:** Well … I'm pregnant

**Andy:** Really?

**Prue:** Yeah … I'm 3 months along

Andy then hugs Prue and then gives her a passionate kiss. Then all of a sudden Darryl comes in.

**Darryl:** Hey Andy …

Darryl sees Prue and Andy kissing with a whole lot of passion.

**Darryl:** What's going on?

Andy and Prue stop kissing to see Darryl standing in the doorway.

**Andy:** Prue's pregnant

**Darryl:** Wow … Congratulations

**Andy:** Thanks, Darryl

Darryl hugs Andy and then goes and hugs Prue. He then leaves the room so that Andy and Prue can have time to themselves. Andy sees Prue looking at him in a trance. Andy then gets concerned.

**Andy:** Prue … what's wrong?

**Prue:** I didn't think you were going to like this

**Andy:** Why wouldn't I?

**Prue:** Well … Its just that we just moved in together and …

**Andy:** Well … it's a little sooner than expected … but I love you and want to be the father of this baby

**Prue:** Oh, Andy … I love you, too and this baby

Andy and Prue walk out of the room only to see everyone congratulating them about the baby.

**Prue:** Well, Andy … I have to get back to work … I'll see you at P4 tonight, okay

**Andy:** Okay … I love you

**Prue:** I love you, too

**Andy:** Bye Sweetie

**Prue:** Bye

They then both kiss one more time. Prue then leaves the police station and gets in her car and heads to work. She is going to go get the photo shoot ready for a family that she is going to photograph today.

Piper is at P4 setting it up for the band and singer Taylor Swift; she is going to play at the club tonight. Then all of a sudden Leo walks in. Piper spots Leo and walks up to him and gives him a passionate kiss.

**Leo:** Wow … what was that for?

**Piper:** I just wanted to show my boyfriend how much I love him

**Leo:** Well, I love you, too … what's going on?

**Piper:** I have something to tell you …

**Leo:** What is it?

**Piper:** Leo … I'm pregnant

**Leo:** Really?

**Piper:** Yeah … i'm 2 ½ months along … and I know that we just started dating and just moved in together but …

**Leo:** Piper … i'm happy

**Piper:** You are?

**Leo:** As long as i'm with you I am … which is why i'm here actually

**Piper:** What?

**Leo:** I wanted to wait and ask you at supper but since we are both here …

**Piper:** Leo, what are you talking about?

Leo gets down on one knee and pulls out a little red velvet box with a diamond ring inside it …

**Leo:** Piper Annette Halliwell … will you marry me?

**Piper:** Oh, my gosh … of course I will marry you, Leo … I love you

**Leo:** I love you, too

Leo puts the ring on Piper's left ring finger. They then hug and kiss passionately. When they pull apart, Leo looks up at the ceiling.

**Piper:** Go, go … we will celebrate later if you know what I mean … oh, but meet me at P4 tonight

**Leo:** Okay, bye … love you

**Piper:** love you, too … bye

They kiss one more time before Leo orbs out.

Phoebe is at work, she is thinking about how she is going to tell Coop that she is pregnant, when all of a sudden Coop appears …

**Phoebe:** Coop … what are you doing here?

**Coop:** I don't know … I was just finishing with a charge … and then I was here

**Phoebe:** Damn it … not again

**Coop:** You were thinking of me again weren't you?

**Phoebe:** Yeah … I'm sorry … I didn't mean …

**Coop:** Phoebe, it's okay … so what were you thinking about?

**Phoebe:** To how I was going to tell you …

**Coop:** Tell me what?

**Phoebe:** That … I'm pregnant

**Coop:** Oh, my god, Phoebe … Really?

**Phoebe:** Yeah, I'm 2 months along … and I know that we are not that ser-…

**Coop:** Phoebe, it's okay … I love the baby already

**Phoebe:** Yeah?

**Coop:** Yeah … because I love you and don't want to live without you

**Phoebe:** What are you talking about?

**Coop:** I was going to wait until tonight but …

**Phoebe:** Coop, what are you talking about?

Coop gets down on one knee and pulls out a little red velvet box with a diamond ring inside it …

**Coop:** Phoebe Gracelyn Halliwell … will you marry me?

**Phoebe:** Oh, my god … of course I will, Coop

Coop puts the ring on Phoebe's left ring finger. They then kiss passionately. They don't even notice that people are watching them from the doorway. Right as they pull apart everybody goes back to work, Phoebe and Coop both notice this and they both smile.

**Phoebe:** Looks like we were that serious after all

**Coop:** I guess so … but I love it

**Phoebe:** Me, too

Phoebe and Coop both head outside her office to the work-study where everyone else is.

**Phoebe:** Well, as most of you ease droppers know … that I'm pregnant … and engaged

Everyone cheered and hugged Phoebe and gave Coop a handshake.

**Coop:** Well … I got to get back to my charges, sweetie

**Phoebe:** Okay … I got to get back to work anyway

**Coop:** Okay … bye love you

**Phoebe:** Love you, too … bye … oh, and meet me at P4 tonight

**Coop:** Okay … we will celebrate later if you know …

**Phoebe:** Yep, I sure do … bye … love you

**Coop:** Love you, too … bye

They kiss one more time, Coop then heads out of the building and walks to the side of it. He looks to see if anyone is around and then he hearts out.

Paige walks into the police station to meet Henry. Henry spots Paige …

**Henry:** Paige … what are you doing here?

**Paige:** I need to tell you something …

Henry gets really concerned.

**Henry:** Okay … lets go in here

Henry then leads Paige into an interrigation room and they both sit down to talk.

**Henry:** Paige … what's wrong?

**Paige:** Henry, I'm …

**Henry:** Your what?

**Paige:** I'm … pregnant

**Henry:** Really, how far along are you?

**Paige:** 1 month … wait your not mad?

**Henry:** Of course not … these things happen … but it's okay … I will love the baby … actually I already do

Henry then gets down by Paige and kisses her stomach, Paige smiles. They hug and start to kiss passionately.

**Paige:** Okay … I better get back to my charges

**Henry:** Okay … I'll talk to you tonight

**Paige:** Meet me at P4

**Henry:** Okay … bye … love you

**Paige:** Love you, too … bye

They kiss one last time and Paige leaves and gets in her car and drives home to the manor. As she gets inside the elders call, so she orbs up and she gets a new charge.

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, Prue and Andy are sitting at their private booth. This is later on that night at the club. Piper and Leo are sitting next to each other holding hands. Prue is next to Piper next to Andy kissing him passionately. Coop is next to Andy he is next to Phoebe cuddling up to each other. Paige is next to Phoebe and sitting next to Henry holding hand, cuddling with each other kissing passionately.

**Piper:** Leo and I have something to tell you …

Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at Piper and Leo.

**Leo:** Well …

**Piper:** I'm pregnant … 2 ½ months

**Leo:** And were engaged

**Everyone:** Oh, my god … congratulations

**Andy:** Well, Prue and I have news as well …

**Prue:** I'm pregnant … 3 months

**Everyone:** Congratulations

**Henry:** Paige and I have news …

**Paige:** I'm pregnant … 1 month

**Everyone:** Oh … my … god … I can't believe this, congratulations

**Prue:** Phoebe, don't tell me … your pregnant, too huh

**Phoebe:** Sure am … 2 months along

**Coop:** And were also engaged

**Prue:** Oh, my god … I can't believe were all pregnant at the same time and you two are engaged Piper and Phoebe, I always thought I would be the one to get engaged, married and have kids first

**Piper:** Well, the kid's part you beat, I beat with the engaged part

**Leo:** Well, this is going to be a long hormonal 9 months

Piper hits him and everyone laughs. Just then Taylor Swifts " Mary's song, Oh My My My " came on.

**Piper:** Leo lets dance

**Leo:** Okay

They get up and leave.

**Prue:** Andy, don't think you're out of this?

**Andy:** Wouldn't think of it

They get up and leave.

**Paige:** Come on mister

**Henry:** Oh … okay

They get up and leave.

**Coop:** Me, too … huh

**Phoebe:** You bet mister

They get up and leave.

They are all dancing when the song starts. The girls have their heads in the guy's neck. They have their hands around their necks, while leaning on them, as they slow dance.

_Taylor Swift " Mary's Song, (Oh My My My) " _

_She said, 'I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights'_

'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'

And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'

Take me back to the house in the backyard trees  
Said you would beat me up, you were bigger then me  
You never did, you never did

Take me back when our world was one lot bad  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we really fall in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes

And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'

Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark  
Two A.M, riding in your truck  
Yet all I need is here next to me

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my

A few years ago when comin' around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
Then you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mommas cried  
You said, 'I do' and I did too

Take me home when we met so many years before  
Where we rock our babies on the very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

When I'll be 87 you'll be 89  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh, my, my, my

At about 3 A.M. everyone is in bed cuddled up to their significant other. They are all sleeping peacefully. Leo is on his side next to Piper who is on her side; Leo has his hand wrapped around Piper with his hand placed on her belly, with her hand on top of his. Prue, Andy, Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry are all doing the exact same thing.

Scene Fades


	6. Chapter 6: A surprise visitor

A month later when Paige and Henry are in their room getting dressed.

"I love you, Paige," Henry said.

"Love you, too." said Paige.

Henry gets down on his knees and kisses Paiges stomache. Henry talks to the baby.

"I love you, baby." Henry said.

Paige smiles as Henry stands up and wraps Paige in a hug and kisses her passionately. They both head downstairs to the kitchen.

Henry gets a cup of coffee, while Paige gets a cup of herbal tea. They both sit down and eat breakfast that Piper as left out for them before she left for work.

The next day in the morning, everyone is at work except for Leo and Piper. You hear a knock at the door.

"I got it!" yells Piper.

She opens the door to see someone that she doesn't reconize.

"Can I help you?" asked Piper.

"I expected for you to not to remember me... You was only four when I left." said the stranger.

"Dad is that you?" asked Piper.

"Yes its me, sweetie." said Victor.

Piper said, "how do i know its really you?... You could be some de-... someone else who-"

"You mean a demon?, you can test my blood im not evil." claimed Victor.

"Okay, I believe you dad." said piper.

"Thanks." said Victor.

Piper said, "dad... Things have changed since you left...We have-"

"Listen Piper... I don't expect you to accept me." said Victor.

"Thats not what im talking about." said Piper.

"Oh, you mean by you girls being witches?" asked Victor.

"No, thats not it." said Piper.

"Then what is it, Piper?" asked Victor.

"How do you know that im Piper?" asked Piper.

"I can tell my girls apart." said Victor.

Piper said, "we quit being your girls the day you left us all and you know what we never thought of you or even wanted to try and find you. You missed so much when we were growing up like prom and-"

Victor said, "Piper, listen-"

"No, I want you to leave." said Piper.

Victor said, "Piper, I know-"

"No, you don't know... You don't know anything about us and you know why?...Oh, yeah...Because you weren't there." said Piper.

Victor said, "Piper, would you just listen to-"

Leo hears the commotion and desides to go check it out. He walks downstairs from the bedroom.

Leo said, "Piper, what's-"

"No, I want you to leave, Victor!" screams Piper.

Leo goes to Piper's side just as she collapses. Leo catches her before she hits the floor.

Leo exclaimed, "Piper!"

Victor said, "oh my god, Piper!"

"Piper, honey are you okay...Wake up please." said Leo.

Leo is on the verge of crying. He tries to heal her but it doesn't work.

"Your her whitelighter." said Victor.

Leo said, "im much more than that...Who are you anyway?...How do you know about magic?...And what did you do to make her faint?-"

"I'm Victor, her father, thats how I know about magic...and I didnt do anything but talk to her, until she got mad at me...What do you mean "your much more than that"?" said Victor.

"I think Piper should be the one to explain that to you...Wait I thought you were dead." said Leo.

"Okay, so thats why Piper was mad at me, because she thinks of me as dead." said Victor.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get her to the hospital." Leo said.

Victor said, "Okay, can i go with."

"No, I don't think thats such a good idea... If Piper wants you to stay away then you should respevt her wishes and stay away until she's ready to see you and talk to you." said Leo.

"Okay, thanks." said Victor.

"Yeah, yeah." said Leo.

Leo orbs out with Piper in his arms.

Everone shows up to the hospital as soon as they got the call from Leo. They see Leo in the waiting room pacing impatiently and crying because he hasn't heard anything from the doctor on Piper since he arrived with her two hours ago.

Prue said, " Leo!"

Leo turns around and notices everyone behind him.

"What;s going on?" asked Phoebe.

"Piper fainted." said Leo in tears.

"What?!" everyone yells.

Paige asked, "what happened to make-"

"The doctors don't know yet." said Leo hysterically.

Phoebe said, "oh my god, Piper... She's going to be okay isn't she..."

"I don't know... I couldn't heal her... but before she fainted... your father dropped by the manor." said Leo.

He's dead... how did he come back... from the dead? asked Coop and Andy at the same time.

Leo said, "no he's very much alive."

"No he's not he's dead!" Prue and Phoebe yell at the same time.

He may be dead to you three... but he wants to see you all... that's why I think Piper fainted... I think she got too much stress because she was yelling at him to leave." said Leo.

"Okay... I don;t care... all I care about is Piper... can we see her?" asked Prue.

Leo looks in the direction of a male in a white coat. Everyone looks to see what he is looking at. They all see the doctor walking their way. They all turn their attention to him as soon as he arrives to them.

"Mr. Wyatt?" the doctor asked.

"Yes?" Leo said.

The doctor said, "I'm doctor Williams, Piper is going to be just fine."

Leo asked, " thank god, can we see her?"

"Yes you can, she's resting right now." said Williams.

"What about the baby?" asked Leo concerned for his unborn child.

"The babies are just fine... a very close call though... she should take it easy for now on." said Williams.

"Okay... thanks doctor." said Leo.

Prue catching on to what the doctor said asked, "wait... did you say... babies?"

"Yes I did, she's pregnant with twins." said Williams.

"Oh my god... im going to be a daddy of two?" asked Leo smiling.

"That's what it looks like." said Williams smiling.

Everyone says congratulations to Leo.

"Follow me and ill take you all to see Piper." said Williams.

Williams shows everyone to Piper's room, she's awake. They all enter her room and Williams leaves to give them some time to talk to Piper.

"Hey, baby." said Leo.

"Hey... the baby?" asked Piper worried and scared of the answer.

"Their fine." said Leo.

"Oh, thank god... wait... did you say... thier?" questions Piper.

"Yes I did... it's twins baby." said Leo

"Oh my god yay I'm going to be a mommy of twins!' said Piper excited.

Piper and Leo kiss passionately.

"Yay more to love... did you tell them?" Piper asked Leo.

"Yeah, they know." said Leo.

"Were so sorry that you had to go through that sweetie." said Prue.

"That's okay, you and Phoebe would of yelled at him too... I bet even paige would of." said Piper.

"Hell yeah i would of because of what he did to you." said Paige.

Everyone laughs.

"So, when do I get out of here?" asked Piper.

The doctor walks in just in time to over hear Piper's question.

"Now, your free to go miss halliwell." said doctor Williams.

Piper jumps up out of bed, but she jumps up a little too fast because she starts to get light headed and dizzy.

Piper said, "whoa."

"Piper? What is it?" asked Leo worried.

"A little dizzy." said Piper.

Leo helps Piper sit back down.

"Thanks honey." said Piper.

"Your welcome baby." said Leo.

Leo kisses Piper on the forehead.

Williams said, "Piper, your going to have to take it easy that means bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy-"

"What! Thats five and a half months!" screams Piper.

"If you want your babies and yourself to live than yes your going to have to, because today you all almost lost your lives." said Williams.

"Oh my god." said Piper.

Leo said, "Piper it's okay stay calm-"

Piper yells in tears, "no Leo, I almost killed our babies!"

"No you didn't, Victor did." exclaimed Leo.

"Yeah because I let him get to me." said Piper still in tears.

"Piper it's not your fault, so please stay calm for yours and the babies sake." said Leo.

"Okay, I can do that." said Piper.

"Good, because were all going to help you." said Leo.

"You just have to sign these release forms and you'll be free to go." said Williams.

"Okay, thanks doctor." said Piper.

"Your welcome Piper." said Williams.

Piper signs the release forms and hands them back to doctor Williams. He leaves the room with the forms in his hands.

"Piper don't ever do that again, you had us all worried about you." said Prue jokingly.

Piper said, "I'm sorry Prue, I didn't mean-"

Leo said, "Piper it's okay, now you don't have to talk to Victor if-"

Piper said, "no, I want to just give me some time."

"Okay, you take all the time you need honey." said Leo.

"Okay and I want everyone there with me." said Piper

"All of us?" asked Henry, Coop and Andy.

"Yes, I want the support of my family." said Piper.

"Okay." Everyone said.

"Now lets go, I hate hospitals." said Piper.

Everyone laughs.

"Okay sweetie, would you like me to orb you or drive you home?" asked Leo.

"A drive would be nice." said Piper.

"Okay sweetie, lets go home." said Leo.

They all leave the hospital and drive home to the manor. Leo was driving Prue's car and she went with Andy to go home.


	7. Chapter 7: Engagment

The same day, when they get Piper back home. Leo picks Piper up and carries her inside the manor and upstairs to their bedroom, he sits her on the bed. Piper lays down and covers up.

Leo climbs in bed with Piper to keep her company. You can clearly tell that he still worried about her. Piper notices Leo's face.

"Leo, I'm fine." said Piper.

"Are you sure?" asked Leo.

"I'm positive, so quit worrying." said Piper.

"I'ts my job to worry about you." said Leo.

They both laugh.

"Oh-" said Piper.

Leo panics he thinks something is wrong.

Leo asked worried, "What's wrong? What hap-"

Piper said, " the twins just kicked baby, so quit worrying, were all fine."

Leo said, "Okay, I love you, I'm just scared i'm going to lose you all, i couldn't handle that."

They are both crying now.

Piper said in tears, "Leo honey, I know it was close and i'm sorry you had to go through that, but I promise you this were going to raise our kids and grow old together, I love you so much baby."

They hug and kiss passonately. Leo gets down on one knee in front of Piper and pulls a little red velvet box with a diamond ring inside of it. Piper gasps.

Leo asked, "Piper, i can't dream of living without you and today just helped me to realize that, so Piper Annette Halliwell will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Piper said in tears, " Of course I will Leo, I love you."

Leo said in tears as well, "I love you, too sweetheart."

Leo puts the ring on Piper's left ring finger. He stands up and kisses Piper passionately. Everyone hears Piper and Leo crying so they go to see what's going on. They open the door.

"Piper? Leo?" Prue asked opening the door.

They all see them kissing with lots of passion.

Phoebe asked, "What's going on?"

They stop kissing to see everyne standing in the doorway.

Piper said excited, "I'm engaged!"

Everyone said excited, "Oh yay, congratulations!"

They all go and hug Piper and Leo. Everyone leaves to give Piper and Leo some privacy.

"Awww, I love you Leo, I can't wait to be married to you." Piper said.

Leo said, I love you, too and I can't wait either, I so want to be your husband."

Piper said, "And I your wife."

Piper yawns.

Leo said, "Okay now it's time to sleep, you had a busy day."

Piper said, "Okay, I love you."

Leo said, "Love you too, sweetdreams."

Piper is already half asleep. Leo is holding Piper in his arms.

Piper said half asleep, "You too."

Piper falls asleep in Leo's arms. Cut to a view of Andy and Prue in their bedroom.

Prue said, "I always thought that i would be the first to get married and have kids."

Andy said, "You still could be."

"Really? How?" asked Prue.

Andy said, "Well, you don't know how long they will be engaged for. It could be after the baby is born or even maybe in two years. By then we could already be married."

Prue said, "That's true."

Prue yawns.

"Okay, I think that it's tie for bed, it's been a long day." said Andy.

"Okay, I love you." said Prue yawning.

"I love you, too sweetdreams baby."

Prue is already asleep. Andy smiles and just holds Prue for awhile. Cut to a view of Phoebe and Coop talking.

"I'm so happy for Piper and Leo, but a little jealous too." said Phoebe.

Coop said, "Why?"

Phoebe said, "Because now i wish that i was engaged."

Coop said, "Well, you never know that could happen in the near future.

Phoebe said, "That's truue, I guess it could-"

She yawns on that last word.

Coop said, "Okay, now it's time for bed."

Phoebe said, "Okay, I love you baby."

Coop said, "I love you too, goodnight sweetheart."

She is already asleep, Coop just holds her in his arms and watches her sleep, he has a smile on his face. Cut to a view of Paige and Henry.

Paige said, "It would be so cool to be engaged like Piper is, because I love you so much Henry."

Henry said, "I know baby and maybe in the future it will happen."

Paige said, "Okay."

Paige yawns when saying that.

Henry said, "Okay, time for bed."

Paige said, "Kay, love-"

She fell asleep before she could finish. Henry holds her for awhile longer.

Henry said, "Love you too, baby."

He kisses her forehead.

Henry said, "Goodnight, sweetdreams sweetie."

Henry slides Paige out f his arms and climbs out of bed. Henry finds the other guys downstairs talking.

Leo said, "I figured you would be coming down soon."

Henry said, "How so?"

Coop said, "We figured that Paige would fall asleep on you soon."

Henry said, "How'd you know?"

Andy said, "Because our girls did the same thing."

Henry said, "Oh okay, so what were you guys talking about?"

Andy said, "Prue wants to get married."

Coop said, "Phoebe does too."

Henry said, "Oh, yeah so does Paige."

Leo said, "I guess mine and Piper's engagment brought that on."

Andy said, "I'm going to propose to Prue really soon, I already have the ring."

"Oh, cool." said Leo, Coop and Henry.

Henry said, "I want to, but i'm going to wait to make sure that she doesn't just want to get married because Piper is, so i'm going to wait a couple months to propose."

Coop said, "That's wise, I know Phoebe is but since Andy is going to be Proposing soon i'm going to wait a month."

Leo said, "Well, I'm going t head to bed, before Piper notices, she will have a fit."

Coop said, "I guess I better, too."

Andy said, "Yeah, me too, she's real hormonal."

Henry said, "Paige is too, but not as much as Prue."

Andy said, "Hey-"

They all laugh.

Leo said, "Face it Prue is the most hormonal because she is the farthest along."

Andy said, "That's true, but Piper is next in line. Plus with her she could freeze or blow you up."

Leo said, "Yeah, but at least I can't die."

Coop said, "That's true."

Leo said, "Hey, you know that makes Phoebe next."

Coop said, "Hey-"

Henry said, "It's true."

Andy said, "Yeah, and with her as an empath, you can't hide anything from her."

Leo said, "So, good luck with the engagement thing."

"At least Paige gets too be dead last." Henry said gloating.

Leo, "Yeah but Paige could orb you to another continent."

Henry, "True, but she wouldn't, because who would do her dirty work."

"That would be use." Said Leo, Andy and Coop.

Henry, "What?"

Leo, "You know Piper would make me do anything for her sisters, and I would just to make her happy."

Coop, "Phoebe too, and I would have to unless I want a pissed off pregnant women."

Andy, "Yeah, Prue too, because I don't want her mad-, no pissed off at me, that's like pms times ten, kay, well night guys."

"Night all." said all of the men.

They all head back upstairs to their rooms, to get some sleep themselves. They climb in their beds with their women and hold them and fall asleep.


End file.
